A Casual Demon
by Deiru Tamashi
Summary: Momonga was not the only guild member who decided to stay till the end. Also there was Dianoia, a Raven Demon specializing in mental magic. When they're taken to a new world, the undead lord wants to figure out what's going on. Dianoia? She just sees a giant new play area to cause chaos in. Rated M just in case. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The End of YGGDRASIL

**Author's Note:** I do not own Overlord, or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

Summary: Momonga was not the only guild member who decided to stay till the end. Also there was Dianoia, a Raven Demon specializing in mental magic. When they're taken to a new world, the undead lord wants to figure out what's going on. Dianoia? She just sees a giant new play area to cause chaos in.

* * *

Overlord: A Casual Demon

Chapter 1: The End of YGGDRASIL

"You know, it really is going to suck to see all this go," one being said, sitting in her chair at the table.

Said being was female, tall and rather thin, with the head and feet of a giant raven. Her feathers were black as night and covered her entire body, with each hand sporting four clawed digits while her eyes seemed to glitter with a mischievous light. Her outfit was a robe made of gray silk, one which offered her great freedom of movement, and yet was designed to show a modest swell where her chest was, with a black hooded cape over it. Hanging from her neck was a necklace was a silver pendant of two intertwined snakes biting each other's tails.

Also sitting at the table was a large Overlord, a living skeleton without any skin or organs, and with pointed finger bones. The skeleton wore an elaborate gown fit for a magician, with gold accents, violet edges and two large pauldrons with rubies in them. Hovering just under his ribcage was a glowing red orb, and a small red glow emitted from the center of his eye sockets.

The Overlord, whose name was Momonga, sighed and said "I know what you mean. We put so much effort into this place, and now it's all gone."

The two of them looked around the room. There existed thirty-nine other chairs in the room, surrounding the table where every member of the guild Ainz Ooal Gown would meet. Lining the walls were various artifacts held in stasis until someone wanted to use it, and the architecture of the room was fit for kings. Or just those who spent a lot of time and money on it.

The anthropomorphic raven hummed. "I can still remember when we were going over how this room was to be designed. Ulbert Alain Odle wanted one chair set aside as a throne for whoever the guild leader was, but both Touch Me and Bukubukuchagama shot that down. Meanwhile, I was arguing with Warrior Takemikazuchi over which artifacts to have displayed here instead of kept in the treasury. Seeing as he played more than me, I gave in," she recalled fondly.

Momonga nodded. "Well, you probably were the most casual player of out all of us. Heck, you barely even joined in on raids and only logged in about once a week, twice at most," he pointed out.

Dianoia shrugged. "What can I say? This is the only DMMM-RPG I've ever played, but my life doesn't completely revolve around it. I like watching my anime too," she responded.

The undead magician shrugged. Personally, he had never really been a big anime watcher, but to each their own. Looking at the clock at the edge of his field of vision, he, groaned. Less than an hour left until shutdown.

At that exact moment, there was a flash of light from one of the seats, and another player appeared. This one was a living mass of shifting purple slime, with two holes meant to act as eyes. But rather than be repulsed by the sight, the others said "Herohero! You're here!"

The slime raised an arm(?). "Hey there, Momonga, Dianoia. It's been a while hasn't it?" he asked.

Dianoia gave the virtual equivalent of a nod. "If you can call two years 'a while', then yeah. I didn't think you were going to make it at all," she stated.

Herohero's eye holes widened, and he leaned back in his seat. "Two years? Man, has it really been that long? I've been working so hard that my sense of time's all mess up," he said.

Although his avatar didn't show it, Momonga frowned. "That sounds pretty rough. That can't be good for your health," he said in concern.

"Tell me about. I feel the way my avatar looks," Herohero told them. When neither of them responded to that, he cleared his throat(?). "Sorry. I shouldn't be spending my time complaining," he apologized.

Momonga waved it away, saying "Please. Don't worry about it." Dianoia, on the other hand, released a high-pitched giggle and jumped, planting her feet on top of the back of the chair and somehow not falling off.

"You're right, Herohero. This isn't a time for complaining. It's a time to reminisce about past glories. All the fun times we had. The chaos that reigned at our whim!" she said, spreading her arms wide while not tipping the chair over.

Herohero chuckled. "You always were up for causing panic for other players, Dianoia. It's why you and Ulbert got along so well. I'm glad to see that never changed," he stated, before pulling up his command console. "Well, I guess I should be going; I'm beyond exhausted. Wish I could stay longer."

Then he looked around. "That said, I'm surprised to see that the Great Tomb of Nazarick was never conquered or raided. Not even once."

Momonga grunted in surprise but didn't interrupt him. "Being guild leader really suited you. With you being the most frequent player and Dianoia helping design the tomb's defenses—when she was logged on, at least—you two've really taken care of the place."

Dianoia bowed her head in thanks. "You flatter me. But it wasn't just my own work that I was maintaining. Everyone in the guild, including you, contributed to this place, our home. I couldn't let it go to waste." Momonga nodded in agreement.

"I see. Well, thank you both for everything. I hope we meet again outside the game," Herohero said, before vanishing in another flash of light.

Dianoia waited until a minute after he was gone, and then spoke. "So he drops out of the game for two years, pops back in for less than a minute, and then leaves again? Seriously?" she said, her previously jovial tone completely gone.

Momonga looked over at her. "Hey. I'm just glad he showed up. Though you do have a point. He said he'd like us to meet up IRL, but where'd that be? We don't know anything about each other's personal lives," he said.

Dianoia was quiet for a moment, and then kicked off the chair. She landed on top of the table, her perpetually dark eyes alight with anger. "This is bullshit! This was our home. It was our blood and sweat that built it! And he wants to give it all up just like that?!" she yelled, before conjuring a Flaming Arrow and throwing it at Herohero's seat.

But of course, given that the chair was just a part of the environment and something only Herohero could interact with, the spell did nothing to it. There was an small explosion, a puff of smoke, and the chair was still there.

Then Momonga was there, pulling her back off the table. "Calm down. No one betrayed us, including him. You know that," he said.

Dianoia didn't say anything, but he could tell that the demon was listening. Despite being one of the one of the most casual players—especially compared to Momonga himself—no one could say that Dianoia didn't care about the guild or the work they out into it. She had even chosen to join him on the last day without him having to send an e-mail request, like he did with Herohero.

The Overlord looked around once again at the artifacts in the room, and approached the one behind his seat. It was a golden staff formed of seven intertwining snakes, each of which had a different colored jewel imbedded in its mouth at the top. The grip was covered in diamonds and emitted a soft light, while the entire staff as whole radiated an obscene amount of power.

"The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. We played without any restraint to make it. Some of us, myself included, used our Paid Time Off just to gather the materials," Momonga said.

"I remember that. I couldn't help out that day since I had an appoint with my eye-doctor, but I did help in gathering the jewels that went on top—those were some of the only raids I went on. This weapon is a testament to the guild and its members," Dianoia replied.

Momonga nodded and removed the staff from its casing. With Dianoia following behind him, they exited the Room of the Round Table. Standing outside, however, were the Pleiades Six Stars, a group of battle maids.

Also with them was Sebas Tian, an elderly butler who served as leader of the Pleiades and who was created by Touch Me. True to his appearance, he wore a traditional butler outfit that was entirely black, save for his gray tie and gloves. His face was visibly wrinkled and hollow, but even as an NPC, his eyes were still sharper than a knife's. His hair was white, and he had an immaculately trimmed beard.

"You know, it's kind of ironic. We created the Pleiades to act as a final defense for the throne room. But in the end, no player ever got that far, so they went kind of unused," Momonga pointed out.

"You're right. Not to mention, if someone was strong enough to get all the way to the Ninth Floor, I doubt all the Pleiades together could stop them. Really, they would just end up delaying the invaders while the rest of us prepared in the Throne Room," Dianoia said.

Momonga nodded and began walking towards the Throne Room with Sebas and the Pleiades in tow. Noticing her questioning look, he said "I figured I might as well move them around one last time. It's the least I can do."

She shrugged and let it be, following as well. When they entered the Throne Room, Dianoia looked around. She never failed to be awed by the detail and grandeur that had gone into it. There was a blue crystal chandelier, a series of red banners each holding the crest of the guild's 41 members, and on the wall behind the throne was the crest of the guild itself. The throne itself was even a World Item, one that had been awarded to the guild for being the first to raid and conquer the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Standing near the throne was another NPC, one that she had forgotten about until now. Albedo, the leader of the Floor Guardians. She was a near-divine beauty with jet black hair, pale skin, and a shapely body. Her eyes were golden yellow with slit pupils, and a pair of thick curved horns protruded from her temples while her waist sported a pair of black feathered wings. She wore a white dress with silk gloves, and a golden necklace in the shape of spider's web.

Albedo simply stood there, wearing a gentle smile that was an innocent as a maiden's. Momonga let her be and ordered the others to stand by, while he sat on the throne. Dianoia, not being Guildmaster and thus not having a throne of her own, waved her hand and conjured a pocket of pressured air for her to sit on.

Momonga looked around for a moment, before his faze was drawn back to Albedo. "What were her settings?" he asked aloud, before brining up her character profile.

Dianoia, somewhat curious, brought it up on her own console. Like she suspected, Albedo was the highest-ranking NPC out of the entire tomb, befitting her leading all the Guardians. Though, ironically enough, she did not possess the highest stats out of them all; the two above her were one of Bukubukuchgama's creations, Mare Bello Fiore, and the other was the first Floor Guardian, Shalltear Bloodfallen. But when she switched to the settings, it was Momonga that shouted, "Holy crap, this is long!"

True enough, Albedo's character settings consisted of page upon page of notes, going in extreme detail on her mannerisms, personality, habits, etc. Dianoia sighed. "With a sheet this extensive, Tabula had to be the one that made her, didn't he?" she asked. He got his answer when, on the last line of the notes, she saw a line that read "Incidentally, she is a slut."

"Huh?" both players said, before Momonga hung his head while Dianoia just laughed. "I guess I can't fault a guy for his taste in women. But still…" Momonga said, before an idea came to him. ' _Normally, I'd need a special tool to change the settings of an NPC I didn't create. But since I'm carrying the staff_ …' he thought.

With that in mind, he grasped the staff firmly and watched as the character sheet turned red, signaling that it was being edited. Although he didn't notice, Dianoia stopped laughing when she noticed that, and was watching carefully.

The first thing Momonga did was erase that last line, before thinking about what to put in its place. "Hmm… How about 'She is in love with Momonga.' There we go!" he said.

"Now, hold on a just a second!" Dianoia exclaimed, jumping off her air cushion and pointing one clawed finger at Momonga. Her scandalized tone caused the Overlord to freeze for a moment. ' _Crap. I didn't think the other guild members would mind if I did what I wanted for today. But since she's here, I forgot to check if she had a problem with -_ '

"If you're going to make adjustments to any of the NPCs, I should get to do the same!" the demon shouted.

Were his avatar able to change facial expressions, Momonga's jaw would have been unhinged in shock, made all the more apparent by the fact that he was a living skeleton. Eventually, when Dianoia had yet to say anything else, he realized that, no, the raven-woman wasn't kidding. "Okay, I guess… But which NPC did you have in mind?" he asked.

Without hesitation, Dianoia spun around and pointed at exit. "I choose Shalltear Bloodfallen! I want you to add in her character sheet that she is actually bisexual!" she declared.

Again, Momonga sat there, before giving in. "Okay, I can do that. But why Shalltear in particular?"

"Because, my undead friend, I… am a woman of culture!" Dianois declared, spreading her arms wide. "I long for all the finer things in life. Expensive wine, lolis, exotic chocolates, well-written hentai manga, and a home-cooked meal, to name a few!"

Momonga stared at her for a while. "Don't fault someone for their tastes, don't fault someone for their tastes…" he chanted under his breath, before taking a deep breath and bringing up Shalltear's character sheet. However, when he checked her settings, he found something interesting. "Uh… Dianoia? It already says in her settings that she's bisexual."

Dianoia paused, blinking. Then, reckoning that, of course Peroroncino would add that, being a fellow person of culture, she said "Okay, then add that she's a sadomasochist."

"He… already put that in too," Momonga replied.

The demon was silent for a moment. "Then add that she's attracted to other beings with a negative karma ratings."

"That's also in there. With an emphasis on her being attracted to fellow undead," Momonga said, sweat-dropping at that last part, since his own avatar was undead.

"…Does it also state that she has no qualms about stating these preferences out loud?" Dianoia asked.

When Momonga nodded, she hung her head in despair. "Damn stupid bird-men, taking all the good ideas first…" she muttered angrily, ignoring that face that she was even more of a 'bird-person' than Peroroncino had been. "Never mind, then. Leave her settings as they are," she stated, sighing.

Momonga shrugged and closed the settings console. Now with that out of the way, he sat back in the throne, looking out at all the banners. "Now all of this will be relics of the past. Look at the banners."

She did, and together they named the owner of each one. "Momonga. Touch Me. Shijuuten Suzaku. Ankoro Mochi Mochi. Herohero. Peroroncino. Bukubuku Chagama. Dianoia. Tabula Smaragdina. Warrior Takemikazuchi. Variable Talisman. Genjiro. All of them, our friends and comrades."

Momonga sighed. "Well, it was fun. In fact, it was a blast."

"I couldn't agree more," Dianoia said. Ready for the end, the raven-woman tilted her head back and closed her eyes, listening to the timer.

3…

' _It really is a shame. Besides ,my anime and solving puzzles, this game was my favorite hobby. I wonder if Momonga feels the same_ ,' Dianoia thought.

2…

' _Still, I suppose one last hurrah wouldn't hurt_.''

1…

Momonga seemed to have the same idea. Together, without having even discussed it beforehand, they both shouted "GLORY TO AINZ OOAL GOWN!"

0.

* * *

When Dianoia opened her eyes, she was startled to still see the Throne Room. "Huh?!" she said, looking around. She closed her eyes again, wondering if that would do anything. But when she opened them, she still saw the game.

"Okay, what's going on?" she muttered, before brining up her console. Or at least, tried to. But when she made the attempt, nothing happened. In fact, now that she was looking, the mini-map and other bits that were usually at the edge of her field of vision were gone too. Maybe it was just bug that delayed the shutdown? Bearing that in mind, she tried using the function to contact an administrator. That didn't work either.

Off to the side, she noticed Momonga rising to his feet, appearing shocked. "Is yours not working either?" she asked, and the Overlord quickly nodded.

Then they both heard something that shocked them to the core. A voice, one that was female, stating "Is something wrong, Lord Momonga? Lady Dianoia?"

Both players looked towards the source of the voice. It was Albedo, who was still kneeling before them, though she now had a concerned looked on her face. She added "You both seemed troubled about something," and Dianoia's eyes widened.

' _Her lips are moving. Her lips are freaking moving! The lips of avatar's didn't move before!_ ' she thought. Momonga gaped, before suddenly he was enveloped in a light green glow. The red light in his eye sockets visibly dimmed, and he sighed. "The GM call function isn't working," he stated.

Albedo blinked in confusion, before rising to her feet and backing away. "I'm sorry, but I don't know the solution. I've never even heard of this 'G-M-Call' spell you speak of. I don't deserve it, but please, my lord, have mercy on me for my failure!" she said.

While she was saying this, Dianoia looked over the Pleiades, and saw that a few were actually watching Albedo out of the corner of their eyes. ' _Non-programmed Independent movement? That wasn't in Yggdrasil either!_ ' she thought, starting to panic somewhat.

Quickly, she waved her hand to create an air pocket again, just in case she fainted, and when she tried to sit down on it, it held. _'Okay, my magic's working fine. So that hasn't changed_.'

She was interrupted by hearing Momonga speak up, saying "Sebas. I want you to venture outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick and confirm its surroundings. As for you, Pleiades, I want you guarding the Ninth Floor. In there are any trespassers, dispose of them."

The old butler nodded and stood, saying "As you command, my lord. It will be done." The vice-captain of the Pleiades, Yuri Alpha, parroted Sebas' words and began leading them away.

That was when Dianoia spoke up, saying "Except for Narberal Gamma. I want you to stay here and stand by me."

"Yes, my Lady," Narberal told her, bowing before walking over and standing next to her. That confirmed both of their suspicions: that now the NPCs were responding to commands that hadn't even been programmed into the game.

' _Okay, let's think about this. The NPCs are normally three-dimensional models controlled by AI programs. Furthermore, they can only perform commands given by players, and even then, only from a list of commands programmed into the game_ ,' Dianoia thought.

Only now they have possessed an unheard-of level of detail in their movements, they could move independent of commands, and the commands they do respond to don't have to be from the programmed list. All of these actions would normally be impossible for an AI. But then… that would mean…

Dianoia's eyes widened. ' _No. It can't be_ ,' she thought. Then she glanced over at Narberal, and saw that she was standing in place as before. However, looking closer enough, she could see a slight rise and fall in her chest… as if she were breathing.

Then both the maid and demon looked over when they heard Albedo moaning, and Dianoia nearly face-vaulted at what she saw. Albedo was standing right in front of Momonga and leaning forward, while the Overlord was… groping her chest.

' _I know for a fact that something like THAT was never allowed in Yggdrasil. Okay, one more test_ ,' he thought, glancing again at her side. Gathering her courage, she muttered "Skill: Targeted Illusion."

One advantage to taking fifteen levels in the **Illusionist** class was that, if she wanted, Dianoia could use the Skill she had just activated to an illusion of just about anything she could think of. The only limitations were that, in exchange for not requiring any MP to use, the illusion had to fit within a 1.5-meter cube, it faded away after one minute, had just as long for a cooldown, and that trying to interact with the illusion revealed its nature.

Despite these limitations, Targeted Illusion had an incredible number of uses. In this case, Dianoia created the illusion that part of Naberal's clothes were on fire. And sure enough, the moment the words left her lips, Narberal's outfit became covered in fake flames.

The maid shouted in surprise and yelled "Reinforce Armor!" However, due to the fact the flames were an illusion, the spell did absolutely nothing to get rid of them, causing Naberal to instead "Water Splash!" A large ball of water appeared over her head before dropping down, soaking her from head to toe. When even that didn't work, she desperately said "Piercing Wind!"

That created a gust of wind sharp enough to actually shred her clothes and armor, which went into effect at the same time that Dianoia decided to cancel the illusion. Thus, that Narberal was left standing there, right in the middle of the Throne Room, in only her bonnet and undergarments.

' _Whoa_ ,' Dianoia couldn't help but think. She had to hand it to Nishikienrai, his creation was a true thing of beauty. Her snow-white skin, black pony tail, and gray eyes only complimented her elegant form. Plus, the set of black bra and panties she had on, contrasting with the paleness of her skin and the blush she was now sporting, only made the image more enticing.

"L-Lady Dianoia! Why did you have to disrobe me here, in the middle of the Throne Room?!" she shouted, trying and failing to cover herself up.

Dianoia didn't respond for a second, staring at her, before she caught up to what she said. Inexplicably, she felt a surge of something like mischievousness come forth, she replied "Oh? You mean to say that you would have no problem with being disrobed somewhere else?"

Narberal's blush grew at that, and she looked away. "Well, are one of the Supreme Beings, so that's not to say that I _would_ have a problem with it…" she muttered, doing quietly enough that she thought she wouldn't be heard.

But she was heard, and Dianoia smirked all the more. "Is that so…?" she crooned, deciding to ignore the part about 'Supreme Beings' for now. But when Narberal didn't say anything and just let her blush grow, still following her order to remain next to her, she decided to have some mercy.

"Invisibility," she said, and Narberal vanished from sight. "My deepest apologies. Please return to your quarters so that you may find a new set of clothes, and then join your sisters in guarding the 9th Floor," he said.

She could almost hear the air being displaced from how fast the maid nodded, and said "Yes, my lady," before running out of the room. That was when she heard Momonga approach her, and turned around.

"Well, if what you and I just did was any indication, we aren't in YGGDRASIL anymore," the Overlord stated.

Her good mood settling, she nodded. "Yeah. Do you think it's possible that all of this, the entire gaming world, has become real?" the warlock asked.

"Maybe so. Not only have the NPCs seemingly come to life, but they have now have complicated movements, non-automated responses, even smells," he replied. When the female demon looked at him questioningly, he quickly responded "Er… it was Albedo. S-She was wearing some kind of floral perfume."

"I see," Dianoia stated, before smiling. Or at least, tried to. It was a bit hard when you have the head of an raven. "And I suppose you got a good whiff of it when you were fondling her. Tell me, do think she's just that sensitive, or do think it might have something to do with that edit you made~?" she asked.

Momonga groaned and placed a boned hand over his face. "Let's just not talk about that. Ever."

Dianoia chuckled, enjoying making fun of her comrade. But she also recognized the seriousness of the situation, so she said "What should we do now?"

"Now, we'll just have to take this one step at a time. If YGGDRASIL has somehow become real, we need to be cautious. I've ordered all the Guardians except for Victim and Gargantua to meet us in the 6th Floor Amphitheater in an hour. I want to conduct some tests regarding my own magic and the Staff here. Care to join?" Momonga asked.

Dianoia thought about it for a moment, and then smiled. Giving an exaggerated bow, she said "New World or Old World, you're still the leader of this guild. Where you go, I will too, old friend."

Had Momonga possessed the lips to do so, he would have smiled. "Right. Then let's go."

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter of my new fanfiction. I ended up really liking the Overlord series , so I will likely come back to this between chapters of my DxD fanfiction as my classes and job-hunting allow. So, stay tuned for more! Also, for all of you mega-geeks out there, here are the stats for Dianoia using the same system as the other characters.**

Racial Levels: 35

Imp (15)

Raven Demon (10)

Doppelganger (5)

Brain Eater (5)

Job Levels: 65

Illusionist (15)

Cleric (15)

Dark Priest (10)

Warlock (15)

Worshipper of Insanity (5)

Minimum (5)

Ability Chart:

HP: 75

MP: 85

PHY. ATK: 50

PHY. DEF: 55

AGILITY: 75

MAG. ATK: 85

MAG. DEF: 80

RESISTANCE: 80

SPECIAL: 100

Total: 685

 **And with that, please review! If you flame me then Bruce will smash you with his nunchaku. (I'm just kidding… or am ?)**


	2. Chapter 2: Floor Guardians

Author's Note: I down not own Overlord or anything affiliated with it. The rights to it belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

 **Well, here we are, the second chapter for A Casual Demon. I was pleasantly surprised by the positive reception I got for the first chapter, and that likely went a long way towards me getting the second chapter out now as opposed to after the new semester starts. But first, replies to the reviews!**

 **Theoneandonlyedster: Yeah, the idea for this fic came to me after I had finished watching all three seasons of Overlord myself. And I am flattered that you consider me to be one of your favorite authors. Thank you very much.**

 **BigRobot: I do hope you enjoy it.**

 **Download077: I was debating whether or not to put the bit with the 'woman of culture' in, but once I started writing it out, I found it too funny to toss it out. I'm glad you liked it and the part about the last hoorah.**

 **The Gentleman Dragon Writer: Well, I'm happy to provide. As for your question about her karma rating, I haven't set it in stone yet, but right now I'm thinking around Negative 400, placing her in the 'Great Evil' category, but not 'Extreme Evil'. Also, how did you manage to post more than one review to the same chapter? I'm curious to know.**

 **Allhailthesith: Correct. She also has lower Magical Attack and Defense, since none of her classes are solely magic-focused like Momonga's.**

 **RyuujiVantek: Yes, I am hoping to maintain the idea that Dianoia does consider Momonga to be both a friend and a leader throughout the story. And derive no small amusement when she sees how flusters he is by all the plans Demiurge and the others come up with on his behalf.**

 **Zeedmillionmon: Minimum class is a Job Class that could be purchased from the cash shop in YGGDRASIL. It enabled whoever possessed it to change the size and, to an extent, the shape of their body. The only canon possessor of this class is Kyouhukou. As for your question regarding the Racial Classes, that requires a much more detailed explanation, so I've placed it at the bottom.**

 **EvilDragonMuspleheim: I was actually originally planning on having Dianoia demand that Narberal be made bisexual, as well as a tsundere that has a crush on her. But while I found that idea funny, I decided the part about Shalltear was funnier.**

 **And now, let the next chapter commence!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Floor Guardians

With what was a small flash of light to an outside observer, but to Momonga and Dianoia was a whirl of indescribable sounds and colors, the two players appeared in a stone hallway located on the 6th Floor.

"Hmm. So, the ring's teleportation magic worked. That means we can also still use items" Momonga commented, looking at the guild ring on his right ring finger.

Dianoia nodded, thinking ' _Thank goodness for that. It would suck if all those levels I put into the_ _ **Dark Priest**_ _and_ _ **Cleric**_ _classes suddenly went to waste because I could no longer use as a holy symbol item as a spellcasting focus. In fact, could I still my divine magic?_ ' Out loud, she said "Not only that, but the Floor Guardians and the other servants are still loyal, which is fantastic. Now we don't have to worry about fighting them."

Momonga didn't say anything, but she knew that he was just as glad about that. While he would if there was no other option, he really did not like the idea of the fighting any of the inhabitants of the Tomb, the NPCs that the other guild members had put spent so much time and hard work creating.

Exiting the stone hallway, the two of them were treated to the magnificent artificial sky that Blue Planet had created, as well as the truly massive coliseum that sat beneath it. Wasting no time, the two of them made their way inside, stopping a good distance from the center. ' _Weren't the two elves that Bukubukuchagama created supposed to be guarding here? Did they not make it to this new world?_ '

No sooner had Dianoia thought that than she heard what sounded like a young girl laughing. Looking the direction it was coming from, both non-humans saw a small figure hurtling towards the ground before landing. The impact kicked up a large cloud of dust, and may have even left a small dent in the ground. Nonetheless, the one responsible stood right back up, saying "Spot on!"

Said girl was rather tomboyish in appearance, with dark skin, pointed ears and short golden hair. Her left eye was blue while the other was green, and she wore a white suit over a red scaled leather vest. In addition, she had a golden necklace in the shape of an acorn, and wore a pair of thick brown gloves.

Dianoia was rather confused by the girl's appearance, until she remembered something. ' _Ah, that's right. Chagama was indeed a woman of culture, much like myself_ ,' she thought, nodding approvingly.

"Aura," Momonga said, clueing her in to the elf girl's name, which she had honestly forgotten.

Aura Bella Fiore sprinted over to them, skidding to a halt and kicking up another dust cloud that, somehow, didn't touch any of them. "It's an honor to have you here, Lord Momonga and Lady Dianoia. Welcome to the 6th-Floor Amphitheater!" she said brightly.

"Glad to be welcomed. We will only bother you for a short while," Momonga said.

Aura blinked. "You must be joking, Lord! You and Lady Dianoia are the rulers of all of Nazarick! Not a single person here would find your presence a bother, including me and my brother," she declared.

Despite herself, Dianoia couldn't help but relax at that. Not only because that indicated that Aura was also still loyal, but also because of the sheer joy that the girl seemed to possess just by being near them. It was both relaxing and pretty adorable.

"Speaking of which, where is your brother?" Momonga asked, looking around.

Aura blinked before also looking. Seeing that her brother was nowhere in sight, her expression quickly became annoyed and she turned back towards the same VIP box she had jumped from. "Mare, you're being rude to our Lord and Lady! Quit hiding and get down here!" she yelled.

From this distance, the two Players thought they saw movement and a flash of golden hair. Accompanying that was a timid male voice, one that said "But sis, I'm scared. Can't I just take the stairs?"

"Mare!" Aura shouted, her expression becoming even further annoyed.

Whipped by just his sister's voice, Mare called "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" and jumped off. He cried out when he nearly fell over upon landing, but managed to regain his balance and began rushing over. As he did, they Overlord and Raven Demon were able to get a better look at him.

Much like his sister, he possessed dark skin, pointed ears, golden hair and heterochromic eyes. Unlike Aura, however, his hair was cut in a bowl, the blue and green color of the eyes were switched, and his ears pointed downwards. He was wearing a similar white and gold vest, but the scaled leather beneath it was blue, over it was a green cloak, and he had on a short white skirt. Additionally, his gloves were white, his acorn necklace was silver, and he was carrying a dark wooden staff.

Once he was close, he bowed his head and looked down towards the ground. "S-Sorry for making you wait, Lady Dianoia, Lord Momonga," he said.

Dianoia waved it off, saying "It's no matter. Now, our _Lord_ …" she said, stretching out the 'Lord' just long enough that she knew it would annoy Momonga. "…Has a job for the two of you," she finished.

Both elves looked towards Momonga, who nodded stiffly and held out the Staff. Their eyes went huge, and Mare asked "Is that the magic staff that only you can wield, Lord Momonga? The fabled weapon of Nazarick?!" he asked in awe.

He nodded. "Quite so. The staff was made through the combined efforts of us and the other guild members. It is known as the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Each of gem imbedded in the snake mouths is a Divine-Class artifact, while the staff itself goes beyond that. Its base stats are comparable to any World Item. Also, the DPS of its auto-attack could, by itself, one-shot an entire-" Then he stopped, no doubt due to realizing that he was getting off track… and because he heard Dianoia's failed attempts at hiding her chuckling.

"Well… you get the idea," he finished.

Both of them were gazing at the Staff with complete wonder, barely even hearing when Momonga said "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like you to help me run some tests with it."

Aura grinned, saying "Got it! We won't let you down, Lord!" while Mare quickly nodded in agreement.

Dianoia nodded back. "By the way, we've called all the Floor Guardians to assemble here. They should be arriving within the hour," she said.

Aura paused. "Um… does that mean Shalltear is coming?" she asked hesitantly.

"Shalltear is one of the Floor Guardians, so yes, it does," Momonga told her.

Aura had to visibly resist groaning, which made Dianoia raise an 'eyebrow'. ' _Do she and Shalltear not get along? Then again, despite being siblings—or perhaps because of it—Bukubukuchagama and Peroroncino always fought as well_ ,' she thought.

The two of them watched as a pair of Dragonkin, under the direction of Aura, set up two straw dummies to be used as targets. As they did, Dianoia once again felt that urge to cause chaos well up within her, and she glanced over at Momonga. No, she couldn't. The fact that her own magic was working had already been established, so now they needed to know if Momonga's was as well. Moreover, she was always a rather laidback person. So why did she have this feeling all of a sudden?

Pushing it to the side for now, she watched as Momonga stepped forward and raised the Staff. "Summon: Primal Fire Elemental!" he called, and the red jewel atop the Staff began glowing brightly.

The two dummies were enveloped in a sphere of flames, which then continued to grow while sending out waves of wind and searing heat. The Dragonkin shielded Aura and Mare from it while Momonga was rendered immune because of his equipment. Dianoia, on the other hand, had no such protection on account of her equipment being more focused on rendering physical attacks inert, despite its appearance.

Therefore, once the heat because uncomfortable, she reached up and grasped the snake pendant around her neck. ' _Here's hoping this works_ ,' she thought, before muttering "Create Water."

The pendant glowed faintly for a moment before a light amount of rain began falling around her for 15 feet in all directions, coming from a small raincloud over her head. Said rain was almost instantly turned into steam by the intense heat from Momonga's summoning, but it kept the Raven Demon cool. Good, her **Cleric** spells still worked. As both spells resolved, the flames took the shape of a giant humanoid beast with horns whose lower half was replaced entirely by a swirling vortex of fire.

Momonga nodded. "The Primal Fire Elemental, a level 87 monster with extraordinary attack and stamina," he stated, before looking at the elves twins. Seeing Aura's awed and excited expression, he asked "Would you like to fight it?"

The female elf's eyes went huge, and she said "Of course I would! This is going to be great!" Mare, on the other hand, began muttering some kind of excuse to leave. But before he could even get it properly out, his sister had already grabbed his arm and was dragging him into the fray.

Dianoia watched them fight. Aura would strike from either mid or long-range, depending on if she was using her whip or her longbow, while Mare would provide support with his druidic spells and occasionally shoot off a long-range spell. Their teamwork was impeccable, but then again, they were designed to have complimentary sets of abilities. And with both of them being LV. 100, even something as strong as this Elemental would be no match for them.

While she was watching this, the female demon felt a slight tickling on the side of her head, where right above where her feathers covered her ears. Reaching up to touch that spot, she suddenly heard a familiar voice say " _Dianoia, can you hear me?_ "

She blinked, before responding " _Momonga, is that you? How are you doing this?_ "

" _I'm making use of the_ _ **Message**_ _spell. I've tried using it to contact an administrator, but nothing connected. That said, I was able to reach Sebas with it, and he said that there was something wrong with the surroundings outside_ ,' the Overlord told her.

Dianoia grunted. " _I see. Hold on a second; I'll see if I can do the same_ ," she responded. She concentrated and muttered the incantation in her head, focusing on reaching a GM. After waiting about ten seconds, she sighed. Nothing.

" _No go. I can't reach an administrator either_ ," she told Momonga. He sighed, but listened when she asked " _However, there is something I've been meaning to ask. Since we ended up here, have you felt anything… strange… about your emotions?_ "

The undead stiffened, before slowly turning to face her. "…Why do you ask?" he said aloud.

She shrugged. "Since this started, I've at least twice felt an inexplicable urge to create chaos, or at least make things harder for people around me. That stunt back in the Throne Room I did, the one with Narberal? That was me acting on that urge," she explained.

Momonga was silent for a moment, thinking. Eventually, he said "Maybe this is because of the bodies we're in. From what I can recall, Demons in YGGDRASIL were categorized as being ones who used violence to cause destruction. Maybe now that you've actually become a Raven Demon, you've inherited that same desire."

Dianoia considered that. If her personality was affected by what Racial Classes she had, then what about the five levels she took as a Doppelganger? Or the five as a Brain Eater? Oh god, was she going to start having a hunger for brains now? Looking at her comrade, she asked "And what about you?"

"Me? I.. well, I have noticed that whenever my emotions start to became too strong, they're suddenly muted, or even repressed entirely. And I think I've become more… cold, and more calculating, than I was before. Maybe because I'm an actual undead now?" he said, uncertain.

"That's probably it. Though, given how much you like to plan things out before encounters and stuff like that, maybe you being more calculating is a good thing," Dianoia replied.

Momonga grunted but didn't respond to that. As if by fate, that was the same moment when the Primal Fire Elemental, who was getting progressively weaker as the two of them talked, gave one last roar and dissolved into a pile of ash.

With the enemy now gone, Aura and Mare rushed back to stand in front of them. Both were covered in a light sheen of sweat, though whether that was from being so close to such a large source of heat or from actual exertion was hard to tell. "That was really fun! I haven't had a good fight like that in a while," Aura said, grinning.

"Indeed, that was an excellent display, you two. I imagine you're thirsty after that," Momonga said, before reaching forward. His hand suddenly vanished inside a dark void, making Dianoia blink before she realized it was his inventory. When his hand reemerged, it was holding a pitcher of ice water and two cups, making her blink again. Who the heck carried something like that in their inventory?

Without saying a word, he handed each elf a glass and then filled it. Both of them suddenly looked bashful, with Mare saying "Oh, y-you didn't have to that, my Lord. I… I could just use Create Water to make some…"

"True, but I wanted to thank you both for working so hard. Please, think nothing of it," he told them.

Both of them looked at each other, then at Momonga, before giving in and drinking. Once all the water was gone, Aura commented "You know, Lady Dianoia and Lord Momonga, I honestly thought that the two of you would be a lot scarier than you are."

Dianoia crossed her arms. "Is that right? We could be that way, if you wanted…" she offered, trailing off.

But both of them shook their heads, with Aura saying "No, I like this way more. You two are the best!" while Mare nodded. Their eyes were nearly sparkling at this point, hero-worship apparent in their gaze.

At that point, Dianoia once more felt that chaotic instinct. That, coupled with such an adorable sight before her, overrode her self-control. "Oh, you two are so _cute~_!" she shouted, before grabbing Aura and hugging her close. The female elf shouted and tried struggling, her head conveniently stuffed between the raven-woman's modest breasts. But it was in vain, for Dianoia held on tight. Careful not to use her claws, she also began petting Aura's head, reveling in the soft, luxuriant feel of her hair, like golden silk.

Both Momonga and Mare stared at her, with Momonga going so far as to use Message to ask " _Dianoia, what the hell are you doing_?!"

Grinning as impishly as she could with only her beak, Dianoia responded " _I told you before that I am a woman of culture, my dear Momonga. And one of my weaknesses are super-cute lolis, just like Aura here_." As she said this, not only had the elf in question stopped struggling—and was in fact starting to grin goofily at the affection—but she had also grabbed Mare and brought him in too. " _Though, traps are alright too, every once in a while. Chagama really had the right idea when she made these two_."

Momonga continued staring, utterly flummoxed by the turn in events. But, when he saw that neither of the dark elves minded, if the smiles and blushes they were sporting were any indication, he sighed and let it go.

It also helped that a Gate suddenly appeared, out of which walked a girl who, based on appearance alone, couldn't have been any more than fourteen. She was short and had pale white skin, red slit eyes and delicate facial features. Her hair was long and silver, tied up in a ponytail with a large ribbon and cap. Her outfit consisted of a soft maroon dress with lace ribbons, a short jacket and a heavy skirt. Additionally, she was carrying a lace parasol that was the same color as her dress, despite there being no sun underground. Her figure, to Dianoia's surprise, also sported a rather large chest, something she was sure hadn't been there the last time she had seen her.

This was Shalltear Bloodfallen, a True Vampire and one of the most powerful NPCs in the entire tomb, as well as the Guardian of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Floors. The moment she stepped through the Gate, it closed behind her while she said "My, it seems like I'm the first to-"

Then she stopped when she saw the pampering Aura and Mare were getting. Her expression quickly soured as a flash of jealousy came over them, before she smiled and made a beeline for Momonga. Before he could even react, she reached up and grabbed his face, saying "Ah, my Lord Momonga! Your burning red eyes and sharp bones… You really are the epitome of beauty!"

Momonga went stiff as a board. Not only was this another completely unexpected turn of events, but the large blush on Shalltear's face reminded him of one thing. Part of her settings was that she was attracted to other evil beings.

Had she not been so focused on the wonderful feeling of having the elf twins in her arms, Dianoia would have laughed at her friend's expense. As it was, it was Aura who was able to focus first. "Hey, cut it out, Shalltear! Or you'll start drooling on him," she said.

Shalltear quickly let go of Momonga's face and turned around, glaring at her. "Well, Shorty, you and your brother are already hogging all of Lady Dianoia's attention! But I suppose that's fine for now, as Lord Momonga is, by a close margin, still more attractive of the two," she said.

Dianoia blinked. She thought that the walking skeleton was more attractive than she, the refined and shining Raven Demon? ' _Oh, right. Peroroncino made her especially attracted to other undead. Yeah, that's why_ ,' she thought.

But rather than rise to the bait, Aura smirked and responded "Yeah, you're right. I'm getting some personal attention from our Lady Dianoia, and you're not~," she said tauntingly, and was about to resume letting herself be petted. But before she did, she added "Also, did you really have to stuff your top so much, Ms. Fake Tits? I'll bet you even used that Gate specifically so they wouldn't shift while you were on your way here."

Dianoia was left momentarily surprised by then, while Shalltear was positively aghast. "Why… you…! As if you're one to talk! At least I have _something_ of a chest, while you're as flat as a boy!" she shouted.

' _And good thing for it too. Peroroncino may say that big breasts are filled with hopes and dreams, but to me, flats chests are what truly fill someone's heart_ ,' Dianoia thought. Aura didn't respond verbally, choosing only to grin smugly and lean into the raven-woman's hand.

That left Shalltear to growl, grit her teeth and glare daggers at the elf. Normally, she'd have just used her magic to try and teach Aura a lesson. It wouldn't work, of course, but it was the thought that counted. But she couldn't even do that while she was in the arms of one of the Supreme Beings. A place where _she_ , Shalltear Bloodfallen, deserved to be, not some cross-dressing elf girl!

Before she could say anything else, however, a new voice spoke up, saying "WHAT A RUCKUS. WE'RE IN FRONT OF THE SUPREME BEINGS, YOU TWO. STOP ACTING LIKE INFANTS."

Looking in the direction of the voice, Dianoia bore witness to a massive creature, almost three meters in height. He appeared to be a light blue insectoid—some sort of cross between an ant and a mantis—walking on two legs and with four arms. One of those arms was carrying a massive silver halberd, while a long spiked tail trailed behind him. Jutting from its shoulders were what looked like two large, unmelting icebergs.

Cocytus, a Vermin Lord and the Guardian of the 5th Floor, as well as a complete and total warrior.

Despite her desire to continue petting the elf twins—they really were just too cute—Dianoia knew that it was only a matter of time before the other Floor Guardians showed up. And so, letting go of them, she said "He's right, you two. Enough of that for now."

Instantly, both Shalltear and Aura stopped fighting and bowed, saying "Forgive us, my Lady!"

Satisfied, she nodded while Momonga said "I'm glad you were able to make it, Cocytus."

"BUT, OF COURSE. I WILL ALWAYS RESPOND TO YOUR CALL, MY LORD," Cocytus told him, bowing his head.

Then one another voice appeared, saying "Sorry to have kept you all waiting." This person, who was following behind Albedo, was just under two meters tall and thin with long limbs. He had dark skin, and slicked black hair, with round glasses and black gloves. He was wearing a red pinstriped suit with a white undershirt and red tie, and hovering behind him was a silver tail covered with metallic plates and six spikes at the end.

Demiurge, an Arch-Devil and the Guardian of the 7th Floor, along with the Commander of the other NPCs during invasions.

With all the Guardians assembled—save for Victim and Gargantua—Albedo stood in front of them and looked towards us. "My Lord and Lady, we Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, now pledge our undying loyalty to you," she declared.

In response to that, all the NPCs seemed a line, going from our right to left in order of the floor they guarded. Each of their expression became serious, knowing the gravity of this moment. Momonga also activated his Despair Aura, causing him to be cloaked in a layer of flickering black energy.

The first to kneel was Shalltear, who said "Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Floors, will serve and obey."

"THE GUARDIAN OF THE 5th FLOOR, COCYTUS, WILL SERVE AND OBEY," Cocytus said, kneeling next to Shalltear.

"Aura Bella Fiore, Guardian of 6th Floor…" Aura began, and Mare timidly added "A-And her brother, Mare Bello Fiore, also the Guardian of the 6th Floor…" Then both of them kneeled at once, saying together "Well serve and obey!"

"Demiurge, Guardian of the 7th Floor, will serve and obey," Demiurge said, kneeling with a level of grace that was, quite literally, inhuman.

And last but not least. "Albedo, Overseer of the Floor Guardians, will serve and obey," Albedo said, before kneeling just like the others. Then she continued "As the remaining Supreme Beings and the undisputed masters of Nazarick, you need only ask, and we will do whatever you request."

Momonga was silent, and Dianoia couldn't begin to guess what he was thinking. However, when saw him just standing there, his Despair Aura around him, she felt a surge of competitiveness. Not wanting to appear weak next to her fellow 'Supreme Being', she activated her own AoE skill, Cloud of Madness.

The skill was similar to Despair Aura in that both afflicted debuffs to whoever was in range and scaled up in power. However, while the other skill had the chance of inflicting Fear, Panic, Confusion, Insanity and Instant Death, Cloud of Madness caused Confusion at its lowest level, and then scaled to include Charm, Stun, Insanity and, at its highest level, Mind Shatter. Also, while Despair Aura looked like wisps of dark energy rising of Momonga's body, Cloud of Madness made Dianoia look like she was exuding a faint honey yellow mist.

Under the combined pressure of both skills, the Guardians were having a tough time keeping their composure. Even Albedo, her usual smile gone, was having trouble not shaking. And seeing as neither of them had spoken yet, she took that as mean that she was to keep speaking. "We offer nothing less than our eternal loyalty, and live at your command. Though I doubt our power and abilities will be able to meet your expectations, we will do everything in our power to carry out any orders!"

The longer she spoke, the more strained her voice was becoming, the effects of the two AoE skills getting to her, combined with her own fear of disappointing her masters. At the end of it, she and the other Guardians all said as one "We swear it!"

Dianoia glanced over at Momonga and nodded her head slightly. He nodded back and they both canceled their Skills, while Momonga spread his arms wide. "Your words are most excellent, my Guardians. I have no doubt that you will meet your duties with complete success!" he declared.

At that, each of the Guardians smiled, radiating equal parts happiness and relief. Dianoia smirked. "I wouldn't celebrate yet," she said, making them all pause. ' _They're hanging onto every word we say. I could see how having this much power could go to my head_ ,' she thought, before deciding to shelve that thought for later.

Continuing on, she stated "We are still unaware of the events occurring outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Our Lord and I have begun making plans to remedy this issue, starting with Sebas surveying the area immediately around us." Right on cue, said Dragonoid stepped forward from where he had been standing off to the side, and gave his report.

According to what Sebas had seen, the swamplands that had previously surrounded the Tomb were all gone—which sucked, since Dianoia really liked the evil and menacing look those swamps gave the place—and were replaced with flat plains of grass as far as the eye could see. That sucked even more. Seriously, what was evil and menacing about grass?

While Dianoia grumbled her displeasure at the news, Sebas also added that, for at least one kilometer in every direction, there had been no sign of any other buildings or living beings. ' _Well, at least weren't dropped in the middle of an existing city. I can only imagine the headache that would cause_ ,' she thought.

Once the report was finished, Momonga spoke up. "Floor Guardian Leader Albedo, and Defensive Commander Demiurge," he began.

"Yes, my Lord?" both Guardians responded at once.

"I have a task for you both. Work on fortifying the Tomb's defenses against any possible invasion, and find a way to improve our information gathering," he ordered.

Dianoia added on, saying "If needed, I give you free reign to make use of my Brain Ravens. They should be very helpful for surveillance and supplementing any spy network."

While the other members of Ainz Ooal Gown had spent time making Custom NPCs, the Homunculus Maids, etc., the Brain Ravens were Dianoia's own creation, something she took pride in. They looked like regular ravens save for the top of their heads, where their feathers were replaced with a mass of pulsing flesh that looked similar to miniature human brain.

Being a hybrid of the Raven and Brain Eater races, they possessed intelligence beyond that of normal ravens, could communicate telepathically with each other, and could store what they saw and heard into the brain-like masses on their heads like a hard-drive, which could then be transferred to a massive viewing crystal located on the 5th Floor, near the Room of Nigredo.

Really, making the Brain Ravens had been one of the small handful of times Dianoia really put her all into something related to YGGDRASIL. While the other guild members saw them as being rather weird, she always cackled with glee at the sheer sight of them.

Back in the present, both Demiurge and Albedo bowed their heads, with Demiurge saying "We are honored that you would grant us such a privilege, Lady Dianoia. We shall put them to great use."

From that point on, Dianoia somewhat lost interest in the conversation. Something about making the Tomb harder to find, using methods such as covering the walls with mounds of dirt and making fake hills. She resumed focus when Momonga said "And finally, there is something I would wish to hear from each of you."

The Floor Guardians all looked at him, as did Dianoia. Looking over to his right he said "Starting with you, Shalltear, tell me what kind of people Dianoia and I are to you."

Dianoia blinked in surprise, before looking at Shalltear. Oh, this ought to be good.

Looking up at them, said Vampire possessed a heavy blush on her face, which made Dianoia wondered how such a thing was possible when she was an undead. Regardless, she said "The both of you are the true vision of beauty. There exist no being living or undead that could ever hope to match you. Especially you, Lord Momonga."

Momonga stiffened while Dianoia twitched, but didn't speak. Apparently, being transformed into a Demon also caused an increase in her sense of vanity. She'd need to work on that. "Cocytus," Dianoia said.

"YOUR STRENGTHS ARE WITHOUT RIVAL, TRULY WORTHY OF THE TITLE OF SUPREME BEINGS. AS AN OVERLORD, LORD MOMONGA'S PROWESS OVER LIFE AND DEATH IS ABSOLUTE, WHILE LADY DIANOIA'S CONTROL OF THE MIND MAKES HER UNTOUCHABLE," the Vermin Lord stated.

"Aura."

She smiled. "You are a compassionate leader, Lord Momonga, who always plans ahead, while Lady Dianoia is wise and very…" she hesitated for a moment. "Affectionate," she finished, now gaining the slightest of blushes herself. It made Dianoia nearly want to ruin the moment and start cuddling her all over again.

"Mare."

"The both of you are kind people, as well as merciful to your allies and servants," he said, managing to somehow not stutter once.

"Demiurge."

"Lady Dianoia is a shining example to both Devils and Demons as a whole, causing both depravity and despair through both violence and craftiness. And you, Lord Momonga, are a man who makes calculated and intelligent decisions before acting on them with complete efficiency. Also, your enigmatic natures make your next moves near-completely unpredictable," he told them.

Dianoia raised an eyebrow at that. Okay, sure, she had come up with some of the more… exotic… of the Tomb's defenses, such as being the one to suggest, although not actually make, the golems located in Lemegeton. And on the rare occasion she joined in the guild's raids, she did help with the strategizing. Still, what Demiurge was describing her as was a bit… much.

As she was going over this, she completely missed what Sebas said, though she caught something about 'staying behind until the end'.

"And finally, Albedo."

Possessing her own heavy blush as she looked at Momonga, Albedo said "You are the highest-ranking out of all the Supreme Beings, will Lady Dianoia being subordinate only to you. Together, you are our masters and the absolute rulers of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. And you are the man to whom I give my love!"

Momonga visibly tensed in response to that, but managed to, with no small amount of effort, avoid any other reaction. "I see. I have heard your words and given you your orders. Go and work hard in our names," he declared.

Recognizing that as their cue, Dianoia said "Remember that we must all act as one. If we do, this world shall come to know the glory of Nazarick as well as, and perhaps even beyond, what it possessed in YGGDRASIL. Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown!"

The other all replied "Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown!" though Dianoia noticed that Albedo was a half-second later than the rest of them. Not only that, but she could have sworn she saw a flicker of resentment in those slit golden eyes. Interesting…

With that, both Dianoia and Momonga activated their rings, vanishing from the Amphitheater.

* * *

 **Well, that puts an end to that chapter. I'm honestly surprised that I got the next chapter for this out before the next chapter for my DxD story, Artificer. Maybe because that one is at a point where I have to put a lot of thought into how to proceed, whereas this chapter was relatively simple to write. Either way, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also, I had at a question about how it was that Dianoia possessed multiple Racial Classes, so I thought I would explain my thoughts on that. After having watched the series, done some research, and all that jazz, I haven't seen anything that specifically states that a player in YGGDRASIL can't possess multiple races.**

 **The reason, I hypothesize, that this isn't normally done is that it is better, from a character-building perspective, to stick to one race and then take any advanced ones that are related to it. An example would be sticking to the Skeleton Mage class and then moving onto the more advanced Elder Lich, instead of taking new levels as an Imp or an Ogre. Additionally, possessing levels in multiple races would cause a player's avatar to look like some sort of grotesque hybrid monstrosity that looked it came out of a Lovecraftian horror story, providing further incentive not to do it.**

 **However, given that she wanted to create a character that had as many mind-related abilities as possible, even at the cost of having no specialized stats and having an ugly-looking avatar, Dianoia did choose to go the route of multiple races. Imp and then Raven Demon, for thought and memory-related Skills (a reference to Huginn and Muninn from Norse mythology), then Doppelganger for being able to read surface thoughts (of those that aren't protected against it), and Brain Eater for being good at creating thralls, and some psionic abilities (itself likely inspired by the Illithid race from Dungeons & Dragons).**

 **This intent on having as many mind-related abilities as possible is also reflected in Dianoia's choice of Job Classes, with the only upper-tier class she possesses being 'Worshipper of Insanity', the details of which shall be revealed in future chapters. Also, why Dianoia only looks like an anthropomorphic raven, instead of the hybrid monstrosity I mentioned before, will be explained next chapter, as I've already let this author's note become longer than intended. So, look forward to that.**

 **Please review! If you flame me then Bruce Lee will smash you with his nunchaku. (I'm just kidding… or am I?)**


End file.
